From Manhattan Island To Kettlecorn, Kansas
by deathlyhallows123
Summary: When Bailey flies back to Kettlecorn due to foreclosure, Cody discovers that the foreclosure was a hoax and a trap. He now must race across the country to save her. My take on how the episode Kettlecorn should go. Read and Review! T for Safety!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is my take on how Kettlecorn should go. It's very complicated, and if I say anything SprouseGoose or Man of Faith have written in their story, it's by accident. Takes place in 2011, in their senior year.**

"Finally," Zack groaned, "We are here in New York City. The Big Apple. The place all Red Sox fans hate. "

Seven Seas High had just docked in New York Harbor and they were being given the gift of Spring Break in New York. The entire school was going to stay at the New York Tipton, and they would be given luxury items and tickets to basically anything, from sporting events to Broadway. They would see Marcus for the first time since he left, so that was exciting to everyone.

"Alright, class," Miss Tutweiler shouted, "Here are your taxi cab arrangements. In the first cab are Bailey, Woody, Cody, Zack, London, and Maya. You guys, go!"

The five teens and London made a break for the cab, and they were on their way.

As soon as they got in, they started talking.

"So London, how many times have you been to New York? 50?" Cody joked, getting laughs from Bailey and Woody.

"No! I've only been here 45 times! I bet you haven't been here as much."

Zack answered, "Of course not. We came here once and got to see Old Yankee Stadium. It was amazing. Cody, do you think you're up to seeing the Red Sox demolish the Yanks?"

"Zack, I'm ready to see the Red Sox beat the Yankees anytime of the year, even when I'm moisturizing!"

Maya looked at him weirdly and whispered to Bailey, "He moisturizes?"

Bailey just looked Cody dreamily, dreaming about his moisturizing for a split second until Maya noticed. "You still love him!"

"Please, we are so over," Bailey whispered, just so it was the two of them.

"Whatever," Maya replied, unconvinced.

The taxicab driver announced, "Here is the Tipton. I'll call a bellhop for you. " And so he did.

*****AT CODY'S ROOM*************************************************************

Cody unpacked his stuff. He had his own room, as his academic achievements convinced Moseby to let him have this room. He planned to relax and chill today, and head out tomorrow to watch Marcus on Broadway. What he didn't know was that his whole vacation was going to be thrown ridiculously upside down because of one little phone call for someone else.

London stormed into the room. She was in her dopey mode, and needed Cody's help.

"Cody, an eviction is when people find you guilty of doing something bad, right?" London asked her longtime friend.

"No, that's a conviction. An eviction is when you are kicked out of your house."

London stomped her foot. "Darn! I really wanted to have Bailey in jail!" she pouted, putting on a pouty face.

Cody froze. "Wait, are you saying Bailey is being evicted from her home?" Cody was genuinely worried.

"Yeah, Goose called her."

"Don't you mean that Moose called Bailey?"

"Whatever. Anyway, he told her that her father wanted her to come home because of the foreclosure, and that her dad had told Moose to tell her. I gave her tickets for a plane flight tonight from JFK to Kettlepot, with a layover in Mexico City."

Cody was shocked, but he was wondering something. "Why a layover in Mexico City? Isn't that going round-about?"

"I know, but that was all she could afford. She is poor as dirt."

Cody was going crazy inside his mind, but was able to keep cool on the outside. "London, why don't you check out the boutique? I know you'll like it."

London left the room without another word, and Cody began doing something he hoped would make Bailey okay again.

(9:00, Cody's POV)

I had spent all afternoon and evening searching for details about the foreclosure at the Pickett Farm. If it happened, there would be documents about it. If there were documents about it, there would be a reason for it and maybe I could use my brilliant mind to cut a deal with the bank that did it. But the big problem was finding the bank. Not a single bank in Kansas had information regarding the Pickett Farm. I was so tired. My feelings for Bailey were so mixed.

I loved her, but didn't know how to treat her. She was like a princess, and I was her knight in shining armor. At least in my fantasies. She was so beautiful and wonderful, I really wished I could get back together with her. But she didn't want me. And I had to deal with that. Sadly, I had to deal with that.

(The Airport, Bailey's POV)

I was so restless. I needed to get home fast, so I could sort something out. I hope everyone's alright, and I hoped that my family was okay. This was surprising. My dad never missed a payment, and we were ahead on the payments! Something must have gone terribly wrong. As much as I hate to leave this wonderful cultural center of the world, my family needs and that is important.

I was busy writing my report on George Harrison for AP American History, when I heard an automated voice call, "The flight to Kettlepot is now delayed. Please hang on for further announcements."

I sighed. I needed to get back home to my family. Mom, Dad, Hailey, and all my other sisters. I needed to get back there, so I could come back here.

(Cody in his room)

I was so bored. I had no idea what bank Bailey's farm was using, until I began watching an old episode of Yay Me!

London was speaking, when it finally hit me. _"All right everyone, Daddy finally bought Bailey! Well it was just that her father makes payments to Tipton Bank now, but I like to think that I own the farmgirl!"_

Of course! It was Tipton Bank! And luckily, as a short time employee of Tipton Industries (Being Camera Man) I had a Tipton account. I could check the details of the foreclosure, as all files were totally open to the entire industry. I knew that if Mr. Tipton was caught doing this, he would be arrested and probably prosecuted by the government, but it was good for me and Bailey.

I finally uploaded the Pickett Farm file, and what I saw was very confusing.

I saw that the file was perfect. Mr. Pickett was actually ahead on his payments, and the bank was going to cut the interest rate for them. Bailey always had her Midwestern fiscal pride. Now I know where she got it from.

If there was no foreclosure, Bailey was going home for no reason. But who told her to go home?

Suddenly it dawned on me. It was Moose. He must have made the whole thing up, so Bailey could come home. He must have forced something upon Mr. Pickett, like he blackmailed him. Still, I couldn't jump to conclusions.

I went on Facebook. Suddenly, I had an idea. I went to Moose's wall, and I saw that he had wrote this: **I'm getting married soon and the girl won't know it.**

Moose must have done that, but I still had no real proof. Then, I got the text.

_Hey Little Feller. I hope you're aware that you won't see Bailey ever again. She will become my wife, and that's that. She's never leaving Kettlecorn again. Peace out city-slicker._

It was a dirty hoax. I needed to go and stop it, and I needed to do it now.

I grabbed all my stuff and grabbed some food. I took about 2,000 dollars that I had earned with me. Current Place: New York. Destination: Kettlecorn, Kansas. I had to save Bailey.

**A/N: This is my take on Kettlecorn. I know it may seem a bit dramatic here, but it's actually a comedy and romance until we get to Kettlecorn. Only until we get to Kettlecorn. Anyway, I want 8 reviews before the second chapter. This will be a bumpy ride, so sit back relax and enjoy the show! Read and Review!**


	2. On the Way

Cody grabbed everything, and snuck out of the room. The plane must have already left by now, so he had to get halfway across the country soon! He grabbed a luggage cart, and snuck through the reserved elevator. He wasn't going to stop anywhere until he found the girl he loved and warned her of this trap. But something wasn't right. How was Moose going to get this past Bailey's parents? He decided to hold off that thought and focus on getting to Port Authority.

Cody jumped outside. He saw that New York was in the gist of its nightlife. It really was the City that Never Sleeps. He waved over a taxi, and saw a beer-bellied, kindly looking Italian driver.

"What can I do for you sonny?" The driver asked warmly, sticking his head out of the cab.

"Sir, I need to get to Port Authority. What is the price?" Cody asked.

"Kid, it's usually about 20, but for you, I'll make it 10. Hop in."

And so Cody got in the taxi, and he shoved his stuff in the back. For all his weaknesses, he was a strong feller. He settled himself in, and began making conversation with the driver.

"Hey kid, why are you out on the streets so late? Aren't your parents looking for you? You seem like a decent kid to me."

Cody replied, "Well, I'm not with my parents. I'm with Seven Seas High, Mr. Tipton's private school. My mom is a Tipton employee in Boston, and we are spending Spring Break here in the Big Apple."

"Kid, I heard that school has state of the art facilities. Why the hell are you running away? You some kind a rebel?"

"Actually, I'm a top student. You might have read some of my novels or cookbooks. I'm Cody Martin."

"You're Cody Martin? Son, your cookbook is fantastic! So why are you running away?"

"Well, there's this someone-"

"A girl? Tell me all about her!"

"Well, she goes to Seven Seas High, and I love her. We dated for a year before we broke up due to my idiocy by planning the date. We are now just friends, but I still love her."

"Kid, that's emotional. Anything more?"

"Yeah. So she got called back home because of a foreclosure, but I used my sources to determine the foreclosure was fake and there would be no eviction. It was a trap to get her to come home and marry her ex-boyfriend."

"Why would her parents do that?"

"No, it was the ex who set this up. I have to get to Kansas as fast as possible."

"Wow, that's just touching."

Cody tried to shift the conversation in another direction. He wanted to know a little bit about this driver, who seemed like a nice guy.

"So, is this your fulltime job?"

"Actually, no. I work as chef in a pizza restaurant."

"Then why on earth are you working here?"

"Well, my first boss told me that the best way to meet people in New York was through a cab. So I took a job here when I was 22, and started meeting people, developing my people skills as well as recommending the restaurant."

"Wow, that's just awesome."

"Thanks kid. Look, here is Port Authority. You should probably get off now. Nice talking to you, and when you come back, go to Giovanni's Pizzeria, started by my granddad and dad in 1943!"

Cody got off, thanked the driver, and headed straight for the terminal. He had to get to his Bailey Bunny, and he had to get there fast.

Cody rushed inside the Port Authority. He had to go find a train to LaGuardia Airport, but apparently fate had something else in mind.

"Does anyone need a ride to Colorado? It's only 50 bucks," a young tall black man shouted above the din, hoping someone could hear him.

Cody rushed over to him with all his bags and replied, "I do, on one condition. Are you going through Kansas?"

"Yes, in fact, I have a pit stop there to pick up my girlfriend. However, there will be two over night stops, if you can handle it."

Cody nodded. He had no other choice, and this would be the cheapest deal he would get. He shook hands with the young man.

"Let me get your bags, and we will be on our way."

Cody and his new chauffer helped him carry the bags to an old rickety 1967 Mustang. He made sure that he left all of the stuff in a safe place, and he got in. It was time to get to Bailey as soon as possible.

(Back at the New York Tipton around 12:00)

Zack knocked on Cody's door. "Look, I know you're upset about what happened with Bailey, but she'll come back. It's just a foreclosure. Yes, London told me about it. Come on, it's Spring Break and we should be hitting some clubs by now. If you still want to be the party pooper, we can go down and play some video games. Dude, just come on out!"

When Zack heard no response, he just laughed. He muttered, "Good thing I stole the universal Tipton pass key before I left for the ship," with a grin and proceeded to unlock the door. As soon as he got inside, he saw that Cody was missing. He frantically rushed around, looking for clues. He finally spotted a note on Cody's computer and began to read it.

_To whoever finds this,_

_I'm missing because I went to save Bailey. The foreclosure is a trap. Look at Moose's Facebook wall or ask Zack to show his clone of my cell phone to you. There is a text message you should see. I hope I will return before Spring Break ends._

_-Cody Martin_

Zack dropped his pass key. "How on earth did that son of a pickle know that I had a clone of his phone? He really is the smart one!"

(Back with Cody)

Cody, in the past half an hour in the car, was able to learn a lot about his driver, whose name was Chris. Chris was a senior at Columbia University, and he was going to Colorado for a job interview as a marketer for Coors Light. He had identification to prove all of this.

Chris said he had grown up in BedStuy, and had to go to Brooklyn Beach for school (**A/N: Anybody got an idea who I'm basing this off of?)**. He was originally an average student, but he garnered his GED and began community college. While he wasn't very brilliant in high school, he rocked community college. He was able to transfer to Columbia after two years and finished his major in marketing. He also had a dad who worked two jobs and a mom that worked at a beauty parlor, a very athletic younger brother, and a prissy little sister. Chris told Cody all about his working class roots and background. Cody was awed by this and Chris's story.

As they passed through the 'burbs of New Jersey, Cody began to reflect on what he could do to get back Bailey. He needed his brain more than ever, as Moose's 6 and a half feet structure would go a long way. He decided to sleep on it, as he hadn't slept in a while and was pooped. He hoped that this ride could carry him to Kansas.

Fate didn't want that.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Keep the reviews coming, and please look at my other stories, especially America's 1 Gameshow where the drama just peaked! I hope to update this by the weekend, but don't hold your breath. Finally, the hiatus on the Suite Life on the SS Tipton has been lifted due to an anonymous reviewer named Cailey who convinced me to break the hiatus. It will come soon as well. All the characters and most of the names will be the same. Also, Cody and Bailey don't get back together in Love and War, and they don't even interact! Anyway read and review! I want 10 reviews for another update!**


	3. Shut up and Drive

Cody was tired and hungry, so he bit into the cookies he packed. Chris was concentrating on driving, and was also explaining things to Cody. He told him about his life and how Columbia was. Cody knew his application results would come this week, and he was glad he had packed his laptop.

Suddenly, Chris got a text. He opened his cell phone, and dropped an F-Bomb. He turned to Cody.

"Hey, we got a problem. My girlfriend flew to New York instead, and now I have to go pick her back up. I'll cut the price in half for the ride? But if you want to get out now, I won't charge you anything."

Cody knew he had to get out now. No detours could stop him. He would take all of his money and leave the car now.

"I'll get out and find a way there. Thanks for taking me so far."

They shook hands and Cody grabbed his stuff and left the car. He got onto the large grass field adjacent to the road. He parked his butt on the grass, and looked at his cell phone.

"Bailey, where are you?" Cody wondered out loud, thinking about his ex-girlfriend.

Moose reclined back in his chair. The Picketts were already trapped in their own storm shelter, and they were taken care of quite decently. He couldn't wait to make Bailey his wife.

From the time they were five and played in barns together he had dreamed of marrying her. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. They had a childhood romance, and it continued through middle school and freshman year. Then, she decided to use that stupid backbone she had always had.

Moose never liked that backbone. He believed women should keep quiet and cook. He loved that group the only sport for a girl is making a sandwich. Ah, male domination.

But now, he would force her to marry him, and be his forever. Forever.

He went back to smoking his cigar, and he joyously awaited the day he could marry that girl.

"Zack, what are we going to do?" screamed London. "First Moseby will kill us, then him."

"Everybody calm down. Let's think about this rationally. How far could Cody by now?"

Zack then thought about his brother's intellect. "Well, bad question. Alright, we are going to have to chase after him. I still don't get why he went after that sleazy slothball."

Maya looked at him reproachfully. "Hey, don't call Bailey a sleazy slothball. She may have been prideful, but so was Cody!"

Zack replied, "I know. He would never get another 9." He saw the look on Maya's face, and replied, "Well, you're a million, baby."

Maya laughed. "Nice save. Now don't we have to save a blond kid who looks like Zack but is better looking?"

"Hey!"

"Just kidding Zack."

"Alright, so everybody, let's grab a Moseby's car, and tell him we're taking it to the shop."

"Works for me."

Zack, Maya, London, and Woody left to embark on that same journey as Cody.

Cody grabbed his stuff and walked in the hills of Pennsylvania. He needed a ride, and fast, suddenly, he saw a farmer pull into his car into his farm. The car was run down, but it still seemed like it was usable to Cody. He suddenly had an idea.

"Excuse me sir, but how much is the car worth?" Cody asked, running over to the farmer.

The farmer scratched his head. "Well, I bought it for 30 dollars, so now it's worth about 15 I'm guessing. But it's not for sale."

Cody took 60 dollars out of his pocket. "I'll give you sixty dollars."

The farmer's eyes widened. "Deal!

(A/N: Rural Pennsylvania is very sparsely populated, so these prices are expected.)

Cody jumped into the car, making sure he had his Massachusetts license with him and he saw that the gas tank was full. Perfect. He got on the highway, and he hit the gas, hoping he could make it Kansas soon.

Bailey was extremely worried. She had thought her parents had never missed a payment, but now it wasn't true. She hoped they were alright.

She thought about Cody, and what he could possibly be doing right now. She took out a picture of him in her purse and looked at it fondly. Cody's blond-brown hair was slightly ruffled and he was adorable. Why did she have to be such a bad person and break up with him?

"Attention, we are landing in Mexico City soon. Please remain seated until we land. Thank you."

Bailey got her things together. Her journey home was almost half complete.

Cody had driven straight through Pennsylvania and Ohio. Right now, he was in Wayne County in Indiana. He shuddered at driving through here, the county with the highest divorce rate in America and the most notorious KKK activity in the country.

Suddenly, a police car came up behind him, and Cody had no choice but to pull over.

"Kid, I want identification now. Now!"

Cody hastily pulled out his driver's license, and the cop's eyes widened.

"Massachusetts, eh? Fine, but don't let another cop catch you!"

Cody nodded, and went on his way. That was close. He drove straight for Kentucky, and would drive through there into Missouri and onto Kansas.

He played the radio, and he heard classic rock, coming from the band Kansas. Right now, Cody wanted to be in Kansas.

Cody drove through all night, until 12:00. He pulled over into a parking lot, locked the car, hid his stuff, and fell asleep in the back seat. This was the only way he could get to his beloved.

(At 6:00 central time)

Cody was already driving by dawn. He went straight through Kentucky, and he was in Missouri. He decided there was no point in seeing St. Louis, as his only mission was to get to his Bailey.

Cody drove and drove and drove. There was no stopping him.

Woody was really tired. He shouldn't have let Zack convince him to come on this trip. Darn Cody and Bailey! He needed his sleep.

Yesterday, Zack had snuck and stole a limo from the hotel. Well, it wasn't really stealing considering it was London's and she said okay. But they drove it past security.

It was just London, Zack, Maya, and Woody in the car. But Zack was driving incredibly fast, so Woody couldn't enjoy all the food that was stocked. The car also had Wi-Fi, so Woody could continue Better Life as Brock.

Woody really did think that Cody and Bailey were cute, and he was proud that he had come up with the name Cailey. But still, they could get really annoying.

When they were together, they did all of their assignments together. Cody never had any time for him or Zack. Woody could feel the pain in Zack because he had to go through the same thing when his older brother who he admired started to date his current fiancée. But when Maya came, Zack didn't have the pain anymore.

Maya was definitely cooler than Bailey in Woody's opinion. Maya was more understanding, and less maintenance. Both girls were beautiful to Woody, but Maya was more caring, more understanding, and not as possessive. Maya didn't expect Zack to give up his friends the way Bailey did. Plus, Maya was a city person, so Woody liked her better. If he had to date one of his two best friends who are girls, it would be Maya. But he had no attraction towards her. Addison, now that was a different story.

No matter Cody's weirdness and annoying behavior, Woody really admired him. He thought it was astounding the lengths he would go for Bailey. He knew he couldn't do something like that. He wished he had the cojones Cody had.

The flight was almost at Kettlepot. Bailey anxiously awaited seeing her family, and to find a way to get out of this mess. She had the brains and intellect to do that. She leaned back in the plane. Just a couple of minutes until Kettlepot.

The plane landed, and Bailey walked out into the small Mid Western airport. She walked out of the only terminal to head and get her luggage. She went to the conveyor belt, and waited for her bags. She was just waiting, when she felt a tap on her back.

"Moose?"

His lips curled into a sneer. "Hello Bailey."

**A/N: That's that. Alright, please review everyone. Okay, so because of Tiger002, I have decided to add more categories. I am adding: Comedy, Drama, Fantasy, Horror, Suspense. Remember to nominate stories for as many categories as you possibility can, and there is no limit to the nominations. Right now, I can announce some races. SprouseGoose seems to be dominating the board, currently in the lead for Best Author, Best Story, Best Cailey Story, and Best Collab along with Creddie Cailey. Also, message me with nominations, like a lot of people have been doing. If you don't have an account then you can use reviews to nominate. But otherwise, message me from now on. Thank you!**


	4. Almost There

I'm back. I hope to complete this story, and I am having a Christmas Cailey Collection. I also am going to have a collaboration of Harry Potter/Percy Jackson/SLOD and I want as many authors as possible. Please read and review. I hope you do that. Also, Caileysux has been recently posting some stuff at me. I hope you don't believe that. However, some people are actually daft enough to think I'm the one doing that. I hope you don't believe that either. Plus, if you want to discuss fanfiction, please contact me. You know where you can.

* * *

Cody kept on pushing the limits of the old car. He was heading south, near the Illinois-Kentucky border. He had to get quickly to Bailey, or she would be gone forever. Moose had a lot of people on his side, although he wasn't the brightest light in the chandelier. Little did Cody know that he was already late. Now, it would just matter how late he was.

* * *

Bailey, shocked at who she was seeing, just stared at him.

"Moose? What the feathers? Why are you here? I'm here to see my parents. Their house has been foreclosed."

Moose's sneer didn't leave. "Bailey, your parents have already been kicked out. Let me escort you to where they are staying now."

He grabbed her waist, but Bailey was to quick, as she karate chopped his arm. "Don't touch me Moose! We broke up a long time ago. Now, if you were so kind to tell me where my parents are, I'll go meet them."

Moose's lips curled into a worse sneer. "Well, Bailey Pickett, you have no choice but to come with me."

He forcefully pushed her outside, and he pushed her right into two big goons.

"Porcupine, Elk, take her to the place. I'll meet you there in an hour."

Bailey's mouth was taped shut by the huge goons, and she was led away to a huge truck. The time for revelation would come soon.

**

* * *

**

KETTLEPOT, KANSAS

Cody saw that a sign ahead said KETTLECORN: 10 miles. He guessed that this was close by Kansas standards. He was just thinking about how much he loved Bailey. He really wished that Bailey meant it when she played along to help him get rid of Willa. He meant it, but then he remembered what happened at the chocolate factory, and that convinced him to act like he was asking her to play along. Then he remembered the time during Christmas, when she gave him a hug. He didn't want to let go. Well, it's not liked he had a choice, as he was too weak and he couldn't hold Bailey anyway. Still, that felt amazing. The best he had felt since the time they broke up.

Right now Cody was speeding. In fact, he was 15 miles above the speed limit. He could care less about the law when the girl he loved was held captive by an adversary. Usually, he was a deliberate driver, doing everything slowly and carefully. Last year in Boston, he was driving to New York on I-95, when he got pulled over once every 20 minutes for going 30 miles under the speed limit. But when the woman he loved was hurt, he couldn't care about the law. That's who he was.

* * *

"Zack, push it! Cody's still ahead of us, and we have to get him! If he wants to save Bailey, he can't do it alone!" Maya screamed at her boyfriend, putting her hands on her hips.

Zack didn't take his eyes off the wheel, but heeded Maya's instructions and increased the velocity. He kept on driving, and then he saw a sign.

"KETTLECORN: 10 Miles Ahead" he said out loud. He perked up. "Guys, Kettlecorn is only 10 miles ahead!"

There was a bunch of cheers and whoops from the limo, and everyone relaxed a bit.

Woody looked out of the window. "Hey Zack, there's a hot blonde babe on that rusty car in front of us."  
Zack's head whipped around, much to the chagrin of the others in the car.

As soon as Zack saw the "babe", his jaw dropped. "THAT'S CODY!"

Woody slunk down in his seat, muttering, "Oops."

"That's the second time you said something like that, Woody. Are you still sure you like Addison?"

Woody immediately got angry and started saying, "Why you"

"GUYS! If that's Cody, why aren't we helping him?" Maya screamed.

"I'm on it." With that, Zack began working some road maneuvers.

Cody saw a large limo sidle up to his car. He couldn't see who it was through the tinted window, but he heard mentions of his name. He gasped. It was probably Moose's goons who were trying to capture him and possibly kill him. He turned on the gas. He veered left, but was cut off by the limo. He veered right, but was once again cut off by the limo. He knew he had no chance to outrun the limo, so he just pulled over and stopped. He knew there was a chance he could outsmart them, so he was willing to take a chance and do that.

Cody walked out of the car with his hands up. The limo rolled down the windows, and no one other than Zack was staring out of the window.

"Hey Codester. Need a ride? A quick one?"

Cody's face broke out into a grin, and he hopped in the limo. It was time to save Bailey.

* * *

Bailey woke up. She didn't recognize the place she was in, but she thought it looked familiar in the dark. Her hands and legs were tied slouched to her right, and she heard a noise.

"OUCH!"

Bailey jerked around. Because she always had terrific eyesight, she saw a light switch with in her reach. She reached for the switch and jerked it on. Suddenly, she saw her 11 family members. She saw her 9 sisters, her mom and her dad. They just stared at her.

"BAILEY! What the heck are you doing here?"

"Mom, I don't know. I was told there was a foreclosure at home and I had to rush back to Kettlecorn. Then, at the airport, I met Moose, who made me go with a couple of goons in a car somewhere before I was drugged. But are you all alright? And how can I help with the foreclosure?"

"Bailey, there is no foreclosure. Why would you think so? We made all of our payments, and we're actually ahead."

Bailey thought for a second. If she only knew why the heck she was here?

"If there is no foreclosure, then why the feathers am I here?"

She saw someone come down the stairs that she just noticed, and he was clapping.

"Because I needed a girl, and you were the perfect one."

She gasped. It was Moose.

* * *

"Zack, step on it! We have to get to Bailey!"

Zack gave his brother a dirty look. "You know, if you're girlfriend hadn't been so stupid and believed that her home was actually being foreclosed, then we wouldn't be on this stupid trip."

Cody gave him a look that could kill. "JUST DRIVE!"

Zack threw his hands up in the air. "Fine, just don't be annoying. And for you, that's really, really hard.

Woody broke in. "Guys, stop fighting. We have to get to Bailey. She's our friend too, you know. SO STOP BEING SO DARN SELFISH!"

Everyone was taken aback by the big guy's outburst. It brought everyone back to the situation at hand. This was a matter of life and death, not just an adventure. They had to save Bailey.

The teens settled down, until they drove under an arch titled: KETTLECORN: 76.

London yelled, "We're there!"

Zack stopped the car in the "commercial" area of Kettlecorn, which contained one shop and a bar. Cody got out of the car and saw the small shop with a man and woman arguing behind the counter.

He opened the door and the two people eyed him. The woman warmly asked, "How can I help you?" Except it sounded like, "How can Ah help ya?

Cody cleared his throat. "Hi, I'm Cody Martin. I'm looking for a friend of mine, you might know him. His name is Moose?"

The woman nodded. "Why, Ah know Moose. He's a good joe!"

Cody grimaced. "Well, can you tell me where he lives?"

"8th Farm on the right."

"Thank you."

Cody jogged back to the car. Zack looked at him with pride. "I knew you could lie. You're actually in possession of some of my genes!"

Cody didn't bother grinning. "Zack, why don't you get the car going? It's time!"


End file.
